


Anisoka One-shots

by WackyFlannel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyFlannel/pseuds/WackyFlannel
Summary: Some anisoka one-shots !(!) AHSOKA IS OLDER THAN 18 YEARS OLD HERE SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME SHE'S UNDERAGE, THANKS (!)They were originally posted on Wattpad but the website is constantly lagging so... Here they are !!!✨✨✨ Feedback is always welcome ✨✨✨
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Skydad's poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There !!
> 
> I'm "wacky_art_" on Instagram !  
> I write and draw some stuff based on this ship and I made an OC, Rasha Tano Skywalker, and this little one is their daughter.  
> If you don't like this ship, you still have time to leave the page. And if you're here "specially" for them, then enjoy ! ^-^
> 
> If there's any mistake left, I'm sorry, english is not my first language ! ^^' And also feel free to leave a comment !  
> Enjoy ! <3

The soft, small light from the little girl's room made her eyes gently flutter open. R2D2 always made sure Rasha had a source of light to help her fall asleep.  
The little one was scared of the dark and the droid projected some pictures of galaxies to help her think about something else.

Anakin didn't told Ahsoka about that. He worked on it in secret and when she discovered it she melted.

She was proud of him and how much he cared about the little one.

Their little one.

The togruta touched Anakin's side of the bed and found it empty. She frowned and turned in his direction.

"_ Ani ?" ; called Ahsoka, yawning. No answer came and she decided to go see by herself. She stood up and put one of his sweater upon her shirt. Since he was taller than her, it looked a little bigger on her. He found it adorable and it always made her blush. She headed to their daughter's bedroom.

She quietly opened the door, the tall and brown-haired man was standing up, back facing her. He's bouncing the small bundle in his arms, a gentle tune passing his perfect lips.

"My little daughter... I just have to look at you and i see my past, present and future. I see you running around in the ship, laughing as uncle Rex run after you.... I see you picking up flowers and bringing one to me... I see those beautiful blue eyes and cheeky smile of yours making the whole legion melt... I see you climbing into our bed to have some cuddles because you love them and you like being between mom and dad... I am proud of you Rasha and whatever you want to do, you'll always be my precious little one and I love you.. I will always love you my little nugget... "; He sangs, completely unaware of Ahsoka's presence.

The Togruta smiled tenderly, leaning against the door as he cuddled Rasha. The little one in his arms yawns widely, and judging by the gentle way he places her back in the crib, she fell back asleep from her father's gentle cooing. He put the blanket on her, leaving her space to breathe and leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Anakin spinned around on his heel and gasps in fear as Ahsoka smiled lovingly at him, his hand covering his torso.

"_Oh by the Force 'Soka !! " He whisper-yelled, making her giggles.

"_Sorry, you handsome man. No wonder why ladies falls for you..."; She whispered, winking at him and they both exit Rasha's room.

"_ Ladies may fall for me but there is only two ladies I care about. You and our beautiful cutie.; He smirked, kissing Ahsoka's cheek. She laughed tenderly.

_ You flirt. Keep doing things like that and you're gonna end up dying under a big amount of kisses, Skydad.; It was his turn to laugh. He bit his lip and a bigger smile took place on his face as he held her in his arms.

_ I'm completely okay with that. Starting now ?"


	2. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based on the OC I created, Rasha, and her dad Anakin !!  
> Hope you enjoy !! ^-^

"_ Dadakin ?.. 'You okay ?

Lowering his hands away from his face, Anakin Skywalker saw the concerned look on his daughter Rasha's face. His daughter's cerulean eyes showing that she was worried about him.

He didn't know what to say to the little one.

Being a jedi could be really tiring for the mental and physical and Anakin was exhausted. There was some major meetings with the Jedi Council and he was scared of the events that could happen.

"_No, Sweetie... Daddy is just a little stressed..."

Rasha tilted her head as she looked up to her father, thinking about it. She paused and Anakin saw the face of the little Togruta lightening up with apparently a new idea.

"_ I have an idea !"

Anakin wished he could smile at his daughter but the anxiety and fatigue were overwhelming. The bags under his eyes were dark; darker than they've been in the last weeks. A frown seems permanently drawn on his face, due to the worry.

Rasha came in front of him, climbing onto the chair, and finally sat on his lap. She brought him back to reality by brushing his disheveled brown hair away from his face before cupping each side of his jaw in her tiny orange hands. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on his forehead. The corner of the jedi's mouth arched upwards in a half smile. She huffed and pouted at his reaction to her kiss.

Apparently, Rasha did not found her dad's answer satisfying and started placing little kisses, one by one, on his forehead, cheeks and chin.

By the time she placed one last kiss on his forehead, giggling happily, Anakin is laughing uncontrollably at her cuteness and adorable dedication to making him happy. Hearing her dad's laughter, Rasha made a "happy dance" while putting her hands on her cheeks, blushing, feeling excited and confident in her ability to make her dad happy and smiling.

"_ 'You okay 'ow dadakin ?; Asked the little Togruta, smiling brightly at him. The jedi chuckled and caressed her cheek.

_ Yes, Nugget. Much better, thanks to you."

Mimicking what she had done earlier, Anakin smoothed her lekku and kissed her forehead while taking her into his arms. Rasha leaned into the touch and hugged him back.

"_Don't tell momma... But your kisses are the best Sweetie..."

_ I promise dada !"; She said, smirking and holding her pinky-finger up.

Anakin intertwined his mechanic pinky-finger with her's and gives them a kiss.

"_It's a promise then cutie."


	3. Rasha's game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this third one-shot is one of my favorites !!
> 
> I hope you like these one-shots and Rasha's character !!!   
> Again, thank you for reading ! Feel free to comment and enjoy ! <3

Rasha woke up earlier this morning and the Ahsoka took care of her. The little one followed her mom all morning until her dad, Skywalker, woke up.

When she heard that her dad was up, she ran to the bedroom with her tiny legs. She stormed in the room, climbed up her dad's side of the bed and cuddled up with him, giggling happily. Anakin yawned and a tired smile took place on his dreamy face.

He leaned down and kissed his daughter's lekku while hugging her tightly against his chest.

"_ Well hello Sweetie...; Rasha smiled brightly and dropped a big kiss on her dad's cheek.

_ Hi-ya Dadakin !; The jedi laughed and hugged her a little more. Two arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled, knowing that Ahsoka was there too. She kissed his neck and nuzzled her face in his hair.

_ Good morning Skydad. How are you feeling today ?; Anakin turned to the side a bit and took her in his arms as well, smiling.

_ Better now since I have my two loves here with me."

Since then, Rasha took her breakfast and read some books with her dad. Ahsoka left them a little while, and went in town to buy some stuff. She came back later and didn't heard any noises, so she assumed they both were busy. She was in the kitchen when she heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet is the first sign that her daughter was on her way towards her.

"_ Mamahsoka! Help me ! There's a monster!"; A frightened Rasha screamed as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Ahsoka tensed up, fearing that there was an intruder following behind her.

Ahsoka's fear went down when Rasha rushed to hide behind her legs giggling along the way. Knowing that she was obviously playing a game with Anakin, Ahsoka smirked and looked at her, instructing her while whispering.

"_ Go and hide behind the kitchen counter baby !"; Seconds later, Anakin came into view making, what Ahsoka assumed, are supposed to be ferocious growls. He was wearing a bright and playful smile while looking at her.

"_ Snips ? You wouldn't happen to know where Rasha is, would you?"

_ Hmm... Let me think about it.... No... But I believe I saw her running in this direction.; She replied, pointing down the the kitchen counter. Infectious giggles can be heard behind Ahsoka and Anakin'smiles widened at the sound.

_ Well... I guess I'll just have to go look somewhere else so...,"; The jedi answered loudly as he slowly approached where their daughter was hidden.

Not expecting him, Rasha squealed in fear and laughed when Anakin picked her up and spun her in the air. Tickling her sides, he made an another set of giggles come out from her. Once he put her down, she took Ahsoka's hand and made her come with her to the door.

"_ Again Dadakin !; The little one said, looking over at her dad with the same smirk as him; "Mamahsoka will hide with me this time! You have to find us, Dadakin !"

"_ Raising the stakes little one? Go hide, my little loves, before the monster comes to get you!"; Smirked Skywalker, playfully.


End file.
